


A Million Dreams

by Phayte



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BananaValentine2019, Fluff, M/M, Million Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: The prompt was A Million Dreams from Greatest Showman. Happy Valentines!





	A Million Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Valentine Day Exchange - For [KiseMora](https://twitter.com/KiseHOHOra) - Thank you for the beautiful prompt! <3 

_ I _ _ close my eyes and I can see, _

_ The world that's waiting up for me. _

_ That I call my own. _

_ Through the dark, through the door, _

_ Through where no one's been before, _

_ But it feels like home… _

 

Eiji had his eyes closed as he stood on the rooftop, hearing the city roar around him. It was hard to sleep as so many thoughts raced through his head. Ash had wanted them all to go to bed early, and rest when they could-- but how could Eiji? With everything shown to him-- this world he never knew really existed. And Ash… there was also Ash. His life had been flipped upside down and the last thing he wanted to do was sleep! Even just standing outside, listening to the city below-- there was new excitement that raced through him. His mind spun to all the awareness that his eyes had been open too. 

There was a new outlook he had. The shelter that was his life has lifted as light shone down. The world was cruel, and brutal. He had to find some sort of happiness in it or it would consume him. He had thoughts of taking Ash and just running away. Getting him out of the city, away from this mess. He wanted Ash happy-- he dreamed of Ash happy and sleeping soundly through the night. There were so many ideas as Eiji stood listening to the city. 

He thought of the temples Ash could visit with him in Japan. The different foods he could watch Ash’s face wrinkle up in disgust over. The hot springs where they could relax and forget their worries… 

His mind didn’t stop there. They world was so large and massive. Maybe they could visit other places, get out of this dreadful, beautiful city. Ash’s life revolved around this city of pain. 

Maybe he was selfish for wanting this, but now and then, you had to be selfish. Was it really selfish if he was doing this for someone else’s happiness though? 

“What are you doing?” Ash asked, stepping out onto the flat top roof. The way the moonlight glowed down on him, he seemed almost hauntingly angelic. The golden hair, piercing green eyes-- though Eiji saw that hint of a smile that was only for him.  

Smiling, Eiji felt a spark that ignited between them two. The warm breeze blowing around them as they stood on opposite ends of the roof.  

Ash walked closer to him, and Eiji just stood still, waiting. The night was clear above him-- moon shining brightly down and he found nights like this were his favorite. It was hard to see the stars from the lights of the city-- but Eiji knew they were there. Holding his hand out, he just waited-- with a smile.

His smile only grew bigger the closer Ash got to him. It was an instinct when Ash was around. He saw that Ash was relaxed by the way his shoulders hung and his body not tensed up. Holding out his hand, Ash took it and pulled Eiji to his side. Smiling up at him, Eiji wrapped an arm around his waist and laid his head on his chest. It as quiet up here, just the noise of the city and wind moving around them. It was moments like this he cherish. He smiled again as he listen to Ash’s heart beat in his chest. 

It never occurred to Eiji that his face could physically hurt from smiling-- but it was. He also forgot what personal space was when Ash was around. Even with anyone else, he was not all over them or in their face. He felt a magnet as placed on them both, and they were always pulled together. A content sigh and Eiji just held onto Ash. 

“Still daydreaming?” Ash asked. It always made him giggle as Ash always said his head was full of rubbish. 

Looking at the sky, it was dark and Eiji shook his head. “Night dreaming!” 

“Isn’t that just dreaming?” Ash asked.

“Nope! Cause I’m awake!” he chirped. 

“You are crazy,” Ash laughed before leaning down and pressing his lips to Eiji’s. He felt Ash smile against his lips, which in turn made him smile even more.

“ _ You can say it all sounds crazy! You can say I've lost my mind! I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy! We can live in a world that we design!”  _ Eiji said, smiling against Ash’s lips. 

“So what is in that mind of yours, anyway?” Ash asked, whisking Eiji off his feet and spinning him effortless around the rooftop. It made Eiji giggle as he was swung around.

On the corner below, a man was playing a violin. The notes rang up to the rooftop where Ash and Eiji stood. Smiling over at Ash-- Eiji allowed him to lead him in graceful circles around. Ash never ceased to amaze him, a perfect box step as they covered the rooftop. “Tell me about your… night dreams,” Ash whispered, pressing his lips back to his. It never seemed to matter how wild his imagination was-- Ash always loved to hear his thoughts and ideas. Never mocking or making fun of him, just smiling and hugging him tighter. 

“ _ There's a house we can build! Every room inside is filled-- With things from far away! The special things I compile, Each one there to make you smile on a rainy day!”  _ Eiji whispered, kissing Ash’s cheek. 

“All for me?” Ash asked. “I don’t deserve a house full of things.”

“Of course, all for you! I want to see you smile everyday!” Eiji exclaimed. He knew no one ever did a damn thing for Ash unless they expected something in return. Eiji wanted to do things  _ for _ Ash-- always for Ash. He deserved it. “And one day I will show you just how much deserve the world!”

A rare laugh from Ash-- both of them stopping the twirling as the world moved around them. The way Ash tilted his head back, his laughter echoing for blocks, and Eiji felt his heart race. It was the most beautiful sound in the world. 

“You really mean it, don’t you?” Ash asked, taking a hand, and running down his cheek. 

Rising to his tip toes, Eiji nodded and kissed Ash. “Yup!” It was quick and gentle. He wanted Ash to know there was so much more to this world than just this cruel city. He understood that Ash did not want to flee-- but he wanted Ash to know they could do more--  _ be more _ . 

_ “However big, however small. Let me be part of it all! Share your dreams with me. You may be right, you may be wrong, but say that you'll bring me along. To the world you see, to the world I close my eyes to see… I close my eyes to see,”  _ Ash said, his hands moving back around Eiji’s waist, twirling him as they moved through a classic box step on the rooftop. 

“I can dream as big as you want me too!” Eiji exclaimed, holding Ash tighter, following his lead. 

“What is your biggest dream?” Ash asked. 

“You!” Eiji exclaimed without thought.

“Me?”

“Of course!” Eiji said, his cheeks tinting a bit pink. 

“What about me?” Ash said, pulling Eiji to him tighter as their feet didn’t move anymore, but their bodies swaying just barely back and forth. 

“A day where all you do is smile,” Eiji whispered, tucking Ash’s hair behind his ear. “A day without new bruises, or scars. A day with yummy foods, and new adventures.” 

“Define yummy foods,” Ash said, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Ok!” Eiji giggled, “Your yummy foods!” 

“That’s better,” Ash breathed, pressing his lips back to Eiji’s. 

Even on a dusty rooftop, Eiji found beauty in it all. Somehow fate had brought him to Ash, and he knew why. Ash needed him, and he needed Ash. It was two halves of a whole merging. 

“We can sleep in,” Eiji said, making Ash hum as they still swayed together. “Watch bad movies and read good stories!”

“Will you read to me?” Ash asked. 

“Every time you ask!” Eiji chirped. 

“I like that dream,” Ash whispered, kissing Eiji’s forehead. 

 

_ Every night I lie in bed, _

_ The brightest colors fill my head! _

_ A million dreams are keeping me awake, _

_ A million dreams, a million dreams. _

_ I think of what the world could be, _

_ A vision of the one I see. _

_ A million dreams is all it's gonna take, _

_ A million dreams for the world we're gonna make! _

 

_ For the world we're gonna make... _

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are what keep me going!!! Leave me some love!  
> I can be found in different platforms!  
> [Twitter - Phayte](https://twitter.com/PhaytesWorld) **|** [Tumblr - Phaytesworld](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)
> 
> XOXOX  
> Phayte


End file.
